


Disposable

by kinkshameyeti



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, argost is a piece of shit and he knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkshameyeti/pseuds/kinkshameyeti
Summary: He didn't care. He never cared. He just did whatever he wanted.





	Disposable

Intercourse was always difficult for Munya. Despite his desire to please his master, the mutant found sex to be a difficult and shameful thing. It was always clandestine, always humiliating, always done when, where, and how his master desired. There was no agency in his sexual life. Even when he enjoyed it, he felt dirty afterward, like he had been violated in some way. It was always empty and devoid of intimacy. Sometimes his master would beckon him into the grand bedroom, take him under the expensive linen sheets. Sometimes he was dragged down to the basements and taught real servitude. It was all according to his master’s moods. Today, today they were going out.

It started innocently enough. A nice dinner at an upscale restaurant in a private booth near the back. Mr. Argost had just ordered their entrees and was tapping his claws on the table. It was rare for the two to be seen in public. V. V. Argost, for all the fame that his successful acting career brought, was notoriously reclusive, and Munya was only ever at his side. Of course, the true nature of the privacy was known only to a select few; his master’s inhuman nature was well guarded and hidden. Of course, there were slips of the monstrous from time to time, anyone could notice that. Munya knew that cruelty all too well. It was there in his master’s eyes, in every little glance in his direction. A warning not to step out of line.

Munya, hands clasped on the table, spent the silence admiring the decor. He took an occasional sip of water. It took all of his willpower not to spit it out when he felt a hand on his groin. A spike of fear immediately pierced his heart as he set the glass down. Munya placed his hands over his crotch, pushing the intrusion away. His master clearly didn’t appreciate the defensive gesture; the man scooted closer to his servant and swatted the hands out of the way. Munya could see that familiar smirk of enjoyment on his face. Munya looked to the side, heartbeat racing.

“Don’t move, Munya. Just stay still and look straight forward. Don’t utter a single syllable,” The creature uttered, barely above a whisper, “Let me have my way, and this should be over soon…”

Any amount of time was far too long. At any moment, a member of the staff or a patron could enter the room and notice the inappropriate act. Munya’s cheek’s were flooded with blood, skin shimmering with growing sweat. If *anyone* saw what was happening, what he was *allowing* to happen, then they would know what a pervert he was.  
He was disgusting.  
There was a quiet throbbing in his genitals from the stimulation. An uncomfortable sensitivity that made him shift his hips to avoid. But the kneading, the constant groping, it brought him pleasure and a dread in the pit of his stomach. The sensation was intense, despite the circumstances. It was arousing him far too easily in far too public a place. His flesh was pushing against the fabric—

Suddenly, his master withdrew his hand. Munya nearly cried out in relief, if not for the appearance of the server with their food. The mutant was nervously still as the meal was set before him. He made several nervous glances at the waitress. She seemed to be oblivious but… She had to know. How could she not? It was so obvious what was going on here. Wasn’t it?

“That will be all for tonight. I’ll let you know when I need the check. For now, I’d like to have a private… *Conversation* with my butler.”

His employer waved the server away, so nonchalantly. There he was, with that confident smirk, chin resting on the back of his hand. How could he be so collected about this? Mr. Argost was performing a sexual act in public, without any apparent regard for common decency. But that was it, wasn’t it? Vincent Argost didn’t need to worry about what the restaurant patrons or staff thought. He didn’t have to worry about anyone’s opinion. He had that kind of power. Most of all, he had that kind of power over Munya. At any moment, in any place, his master could use him for any purpose. Even this.

“Now, where were we…”

The flap of Munya’s pants was unbuttoned and the zipper pulled down. A hand chilled his naked skin as it slipped underneath the waist of his boxers. The feeling made Munya shiver, not just from cold, but from the touch. The hand was pressed against his bare genitals.

“…You enjoy this, don’t you…” Those words were whispered into the crook of his neck, “…You enjoy being violated in public…”

Heavy breathing was Munya’s only response. It was a desperate attempt not to make any unsightly noises that would betray him. Argost slipped the phallus out of its clothing, his nails nearly catching on Munya’s underwear. Munya had an erection, that was obvious. What his master said was true. It had to be true; how could the mutant possibly be aroused if it wasn’t. He was so obviously tainted, so filthy, so dirty. His master was justified embarrassing him in public like this. The mutant was the instigator of this, not the man that put his crime on display. Regardless of who stimulated him, only a true pervert could be so degenerate as to have an erection in a restaurant.

Waves of shame consumed Munya with the first strokes of his master’s hand. The gesture brought out grunts and whines from the butler. Though he stifled them, they still came spilling out. He clutched a napkin and brought it to cover his mouth.

“Be quiet.” His master commanded, “…I’m not getting caught giving my butler a hand job in public just because you can’t shut up.”

And he obeyed. A bony hand clamped tightly around his erection, a warning. The strokes were forceful and suffocating. His skin was pulled over the head, milking painful little droplets of precum. He didn’t understand how the other could enjoy this, this joyless, painful scene with no passion, no real arousal. It was all physical stimulation; there was nothing for him in this. Yet, as he looked down, there was an obvious erection in Mr. Argost’s pants. Perhaps the other enjoyed causing others pain. Or perhaps he simply didn’t care about Munya’s comfort.  
He most certainly didn’t care. He flashed a toothy grin at the man as he sped up his movements. As he brushed the napkin away to plant a quick kiss on the other’s lips. He didn’t care, and that terrified Munya. The man he cared about, he worked ceaselessly to protect, thought nothing of him. Munya shuttered as he was brought close to the edge, and his master quickly pulled out a handkerchief and slipped it over the head of his phallus. He came abruptly, spilling into the cloth. Munya looked at his master, dazed for a moment by the orgasm. Mr. Argost look particularly satisfied as he wiped the last drops of semen off the other’s penis. Munya, on the other hand, was malaised. The cloth would be disposed of, tossed away, just like the encounter. Sex was nothing to the other man. It was only a way to fill a need.

“Excuse me for a moment. I’ll go clean up in the men’s room…”

The monster walked away, having callously taken what he wanted.


End file.
